For you, my Konekochan
by Nayina
Summary: Ichigo fühlt sich allein. Außerdem liebt sie Masaya nicht mehr. Doch dann taucht jemand auf, der ihr Leben wieder lebenswert macht. Oneshot Ichigo/Kisshu


Soho o.O Hi!

Meine erste FF, die nicht HP zum Thema hat, sondern –Trommelwirbel- Tokyo Mew Mew!

Ich habe nur die japanische Version mit englischem Untertitel gesehen, daher kann es mit den Begriffen ab und an etwas verwirrend sein, da ich keine Ahnung habe, wie die Dinge ins deutsche übersetzt wurden (Ich habe auch schon andere Namen gesehen… aber ich werde definitiv bei diesen bleiben XD)

Disclaimer: Tokyo Mew Mew gehört mir nicht…leider, sonst hätte ich mein Wunschende bekommen und Masaya wäre tot... und ich verdiene auch kein Geld hiermit…

For you, my Koneko-chan

Ichigo seufzte, als sie aus dem Fenster sah. Ihr Leben war langweilig geworden, seit es keine Aliens mehr zu bekämpfen gab. Ein paar nicht ernstzunehmende Gegner waren noch aufgetaucht, nachdem Deep Blue besiegt war. Danach waren ihre Kräfte verschwunden. Seltsamerweise bekam Ichigo dennoch des Öfteren Katzenohren, wenn sie nervös war. Ryou und Keiichiro hatten nach einem Grund dafür gesucht, es schließlich aber als Nachwirkung der Katzengene abgestempelt, da sie keinen gefunden hatten.

Vor einigen Wochen war ihr Leben sogar noch langweiliger geworden. Lettuce und Ryou waren, wie alle anderen, außer Keiichiro, umgezogen. Keiichiro vergrub sich seitdem in seiner Arbeit und hatte das Café Mew Mew geschlossen.

Ichigo wurde von dem Klingeln ihres Handys aus den Gedanken gerissen.

„Hallo?" murrte sie mehr in den Hörer, als dass sie sprach.

„Ich bin es, Ichigo" hörte sie eine nur zu bekannte Stimme, „Können wir uns treffen?" Ichigo nickte und merkte erst, dass Masaya das nicht hören konnte, als dieser ihren Namen sagte.

„Ja, sicher. In einer Stunde im Park?" schlug sie vor, während sie ärgerlich ihre gerade erschienenen Katzenohren anschielte. Masaya stimmte zu und sie verabschiedeten sich. Ichigo lächelte traurig. Das würde kein schönes Treffen werden für Masaya. Auch für sie nicht, doch ihr würde es wenigstens etwas Erleichterung verschaffen. Seit dem finalen Kampf waren ihre Gefühle für Masaya immer mehr verblasst, bis sie schließlich gar nicht mehr vorhanden waren. Und das sinnvollste, wenn so etwas passierte, war, es zu beenden, bevor es unnötigerweise noch schmerzhafter wurde.

Wieder seufzte Ichigo, wandte sich vom Fenster ab und begann, sich für das Treffen fertig zu machen.

Eine Stunde später stand Ichigo im Park, vor der Bank auf der sie immer zusammen saßen. Sie zog mit ihrem Fuß Kreise durch die kleinen Kiesel, während sie in den Himmel schaute.

„Hey Ichigo!" rief eine Stimme und brachte Ichigo dazu, ihren Kopf zu senken und Masaya anzusehen, der gerade vor ihr stehen blieb und sie anlächelte.

„Hallo Aoyama-kun" grüßte sie ihn und hörte auf, nervöse Kreise auf den Boden zu zeichnen. Masaya wollte sie umarmen, doch sie hielt ihn auf Abstand. Er sah sie verwirrt an.

„Was ist los, Kätzchen?" fragte er. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nenn mich bitte nicht so…" murmelte sie, ohne ihn anzusehen. Nun war er erst recht verwirrt.

„Ichigo…?" Sie atmete erleichtert aus, als sie nur ihren Namen hörte.

„Aoyama-kun… das mit uns… naja…" Sie sah überall hin, nur nicht zu ihm und spielte nervös an einem ihrer Zöpfe.

„Du… du willst Schluss machen?" begriff Masaya nun und Ichigos Blick blieb nun doch auf ihm hängen, als sie langsam nickte. Seine Augen wurden groß.

„Aber… du hast gesagt, du liebst mich!" protestierte er verzweifelt. Aus dem nichts heraus kam ein Kichern. Beide blickten verwirrt durch die Gegend. Masaya war das Kichern schon kurze Zeit später egal und er wandte sich wieder an Ichigo.

„Du gehörst zu mir, Ichigo!" sagte er weinerlich, doch Ichigo war gefesselt von einem Flimmern in der Luft über seinem Kopf, das Masaya noch nicht bemerkt hatte.

„Falsch" ertönte die Stimme, der das Kichern zuvor gehört hatte, leise neben Masayas Ohr und nun wurde die Gestalt zu der Stimme sichtbar. Grüne Haare wanden sich um karamell-goldene Augen, die frech zu Masaya hinauf blitzten. Das ebenso freche Grinsen war neben dessen Ohr platziert, die Arme hinter dem Rücken ineinander verschlungen und der Oberkörper ein wenig geneigt, um das Gesicht auf Masayas Ohrhöhe zu bringen.

„Du!" knurrte Masaya und drehte sich zu dem grünhaarigen Wesen um, das sich zeitgleich zu voller Größe aufrichtete und ein wenig höher in die Luft schwebte.

„Kisshu" wisperte Ichigo, die ihren Blick nicht von dem grünhaarigen Alien lösen konnte. Kisshus Blick traf ihren und sein Grinsen wurde ein ganzes Stück freundlicher.

„Es ist eine Weile her, Koneko-chan" begrüßte er sie.

„Wag es nicht, sie anzufassen!" warnte Masaya ihn, doch Kisshu lächelte nur.

„Es ist nicht mehr deine Sache, was ich mit ihr tue. Sei brav und geh nach Hause" spöttelte er.

„Sie gehört zu mir! Ich werde dich nicht an sie ranlassen!" verteidigte sich Masaya lautstark.

„Sagte ich nicht, du sollst brav sein? Denkst du, du könntest mich auch ohne Deep Blues Hilfe besiegen?" sagte Kisshu, während in seinen Händen seine Dolche auftauchten. Masaya sandte Ichigo, die immer noch Kisshu anstarrte, als wäre er eine Fata Morgana, einen resignierenden Blick.

„Ich werde um dich kämpfen, Ichigo" versprach er noch und ging. Kisshu ließ sich tiefer sinken, bis er Boden unter den Füßen hatte und sah Ichigo frech grinsend an.

„So erfreut, mich wieder zu sehen, Koneko-chan?" kicherte er und brachte Ichigo damit wieder aus ihrer Trance heraus.

„Kisshu!" rief sie und lief auf ihn zu, um ihn zu umarmen, was sie beide umwarf. Für eine Weile machte Kisshu diese Freude sprachlos, dann legte er langsam die Arme um sie.

„Ichigo?" flüsterte er irritiert. Ein leises Schluchzen ertönte und er spürte, wie sein Oberteil langsam nass wurde von ihren Tränen. Er schloss kurz die Augen, um sich zu fassen. Das erste Mal hatte er sie wirklich weinen gesehen, als er in ihren Armen gestorben war. Er strich ihr beruhigend über den Kopf.

„Nicht weinen, Ichigo, bitte nicht weinen" murmelte Kisshu hilflos. Ichigo merkte nicht, wie er mit ihr in ihr Zimmer teleportierte. Sie war froh, ein Stück ihrer Vergangenheit zurück zu haben. Der Vergangenheit, in der sie so viel Spaß hatte mit ihren Freundinnen. In der Kisshu ihr hinterher lief wie ein kleines Hündchen, entweder, um sie zu töten, oder für sich zu gewinnen. Die Vergangenheit, in der sich Kisshu und seine beiden Freunde schließlich ihnen anschlossen, in der dieses grünhaarige Wesen beinahe für sie gestorben wäre. Letztendlich war es einfach eine Zeit ohne die Langeweile des Alltags gewesen. Dagegen war ihr Leben in den letzten zwei Jahren geradezu einschläfernd geworden.

"Ich habe dich vermisst" murmelte Ichigo und krallte sich an seinem Oberteil fest. Kisshus Herz machte einen Satz. Hatte sie das tatsächlich gesagt?

„Ich habe euch alle vermisst… Kisshu, warum sind alle weggegangen?" flüsterte Ichigo und ein wenig von Kisshus Euphorie verzog sich wieder in die hintersten Ecken seiner Gedanken.

„Pudding ist in China… Lettuce und Ryou irgendwo in Japan, aber nicht hier. Mint ist Zakuro nach Hollywood gefolgt… und ihr hattet mit eurem Planeten zu tun" Ichigo wischte ihre Tränen weg. Langsam schien es ihr besser zu gehen. Kisshu grinste sie an und tippte mit seiner Fingerspitze ihre Nase an.

„Wir sind doch alle sofort für dich da, sobald du uns rufst, Koneko-chan" versuchte er sie aufzumuntern. Sie lächelte leicht.

„Wirklich?" Kisshu lachte.

„Wenn du laut genug rufst, natürlich!" scherzte er. Ichigo verzog schmollend das Gesicht.

„Lüg mich nicht an, Kisshu, niemand kann laut genug rufen um in Hollywood gehört zu werden! Geschweige denn auf einem anderen Planeten!" grummelte sie, doch Kisshu merkte, dass es ihr schon wieder viel besser ging.

„Was hältst du von Mittagessen, Koneko-chan? Du wärst ein hübscher Nachtisch" Ichigo starrte ihn an und realisierte viel zu viele Dinge auf einmal. Erstens: Sie waren in ihrem Zimmer. Zweitens: Sie lag auf Kisshu und nicht nur das, eine Hand krallte sich sogar an seinem Oberteil fest. Letztens und das war wohl das Schlimmste: Sie hatte sich bei ihm ausgeheult. Wie vom Blitz getroffen sprang sie auf und wich zur anderen Seite des Zimmers zurück.

„T-tut mir Leid! Mittagessen ist eine gute Idee! Aber ohne Nachtisch, Kisshu, ohne Nachtisch" stotterte Ichigo und nickte beim letzten Teil heftig mit dem Kopf. Kisshu lachte auf, als zusätzlich auch noch ihre Katzenohren das Bild vervollständigten. Sie stockte, betastete ihren Kopf und maunzte kläglich auf, während sie versuchte, ihre Ohren unter ihren Händen zu verstecken. Kisshu stand plötzlich vor ihr und hielt ihre Hände fest.

„Du brauchst das nicht tun, Ichigo. Ich kenne sie und ich mag sie" meinte er lächelnd und sie nickte errötend.

„Es ist komisch, plötzlich mit dir befreundet zu sein" murmelte Ichigo. Kisshu tätschelte grinsend ihren Kopf und sagte nichts weiter dazu.

„Lass uns was essen. Zeig mir die Küche, Ichigo, dann koche ich was für dich" schlug er vor und zog sie an der Hand zur Tür.

„Du kannst kochen?" fragte Ichigo erstaunt, während sie sich von ihm befreite und ihm den Weg in die Küche zeigte. Ihre Eltern waren arbeiten, also bestand keine Gefahr, dass sie Kisshu entdecken würden.

„Natürlich!" empörte sich der Alien gespielt.

Mit jeweils einer Schüssel in der Hand saßen sie auf Ichigos Bett und aßen. Eine Woche lang war Kisshu sie jeden Tag besuchen gekommen. Sie hatten über seinen Planeten geredet und darüber, wie schön es dort nun aussah. Kisshu hatte Masaya davon überzeugt, Ichigo nicht mehr nachzulaufen und dafür hatte sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange geschenkt. Kisshu hatte glückselig gelächelt. An diesem Tag war ihm das Essen angebrannt und Ichigo hatte etwas bestellen müssen.

Plötzlich spürte Kisshu etwas auf seinen Beinen. Als er den Blick senkte, um seine Vermutungen zu bestätigen, fing sein Herz wie wild an zu schlagen. Ichigo hatte ihren Kopf auf seinen Beinen gebettet, kuschelte sich an seinen Bauch und schien langsam ins Reich der Träume zu wandern.

„Schlaf gut, Koneko-chan" flüsterte Kisshu und strich ihr vorsichtig eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Sie machte ein zufriedenes Geräusch, rückte in eine etwas bequemere Position und schlief schließlich ein. Kisshu seufzte leise und beobachtete sie, bis er sich schließlich zurücklehnte und ebenfalls einschlief, einen Arm schützend um Ichigo gelegt.

Es vergingen Tage und Wochen und plötzlich stand Ichigos Geburtstag vor der Tür. In der Zeit hatte sie Kisshu ihren Eltern vorgestellt. Die hatten zuerst etwas verwirrt reagiert. Den Alien jedoch dann akzeptiert und damit war der Anfang für eine Freundschaft zwischen den Erdbewohnern und den Aliens gesät. Sie wussten es noch nicht, doch in einigen Jahren würden die Aliens ein Teil der Erde sein. Bis dahin jedoch würde noch viel Zeit vergehen.

An dem Tag vor Ichigos Geburtstag war Kisshu sie nicht besuchen gekommen. Das Mädchen hatte den Tag auf ihrem Bett sitzend verbracht und über vieles nachgedacht, allerdings hauptsächlich über Kisshu. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen und dennoch traurig, weil sie den Alien heute nicht gesehen hatte, schlief sie schließlich ein.

„Happy Birthday, Ichigo!" schallte es durch das kleine Zimmer. Ichigo schreckte aus ihrem Schlaf hoch und sah sich elf grinsenden Personen gegenüber. Alle waren sie gekommen, ihre vier Freundinnen, die drei Aliens, Keiichiro, Ryou und natürlich ihre Eltern. Ihr standen Tränen in den Augen und sie hopste überglücklich aus dem Bett, um sie alle zu umarmen.

„Wir haben Frühstück gemacht. Komm runter, wenn du dich angezogen ist, dann feiern wir!" sagte ihre Mutter und Pudding voran stürmten alle in die Küche. Nur Kisshu blieb lächelnd in Ichigos Zimmer zurück. Langsam ging sie auf ihn zu.

„Du warst das, oder?" wisperte sie. Er wurde rot, sah zu Boden und nickte vorsichtig. Sie trat weiter auf ihn zu und malte mit einem Finger seltsame Muster auf sein T-Shirt.

„Danke, Kisshu" sagte sie und sah ihm in die karamellgoldenen Augen. Er lächelte zaghaft.

„Du weißt doch, dass ich alles für dich tue, Koneko-chan…" murmelte er verlegen. Sie strich ihm lächelnd mit dem Handrücken über die Wange.

„Und dafür liebe ich dich, Kisshu…ja, ich liebe dich" flüsterte sie in sein Ohr und fing seine Lippen zu einem Kuss ein. Er schloss genießerisch die Augen und schwebte auf Wolke sieben, während er die Arme um sie legte.

_Endlich_, dachte er, _endlich liebt sie mich… das Warten hat sich gelohnt…_


End file.
